


arms around me

by youaremarvelous



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Makkachin and her bad habit of eating non dog approved items, husbands helping each other through hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous
Summary: During another Makkachin health scare, Viktor realizes that he's no longer alone.It’s funny because Viktor has been alone for longer than he can remember, but he doesn’t recall feeling so desperately lonely until this exact moment. This certainly isn’t the first time Makkachin has given him a scare, devilishly cute hoover of non-dog-approved food items that she is, but the last time was in Japan and it was so much easier then.Well, it wasn’teasyexactly, but Hiroko’s parade of snacks and shoulder squeezes and Toshiya’s wild bonenkai stories had kept him from steeping too deeply in his thoughts.





	arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> for the touch prompt: head on shoulder

Viktor taps a metronome-steady pulse into the knee of his creased charcoal slacks. He’s been sitting in the lobby of the vet’s office for the better part of an hour and the relentless battering of his heart against his ribs has rattled his joints loose, and with it, any scraped together remnant of hope.

 

The family seated in the cracked plastic seats across from him sprawl out like guests at a Sunday picnic, patting each other’s knees and laughing at inside jokes Viktor couldn’t begin to understand—wiping away tears with their thumbs when the mood of the room dips away from the fragile shelter of calm they’ve constructed.

 

Viktor focuses his burning eyes over their heads, staring at the toxic plants poster plastered like a cruel admonishment on the opposite wall. He tries not to contemplate on how it’s that family’s shared history buoying them and how Viktor sits here now: empty air on either side, anelectric, unattended.

 

It’s funny because Viktor has been alone for longer than he can remember, but he doesn’t recall feeling so desperately lonely until this exact moment. This certainly isn’t the first time Makkachin has given him a scare, devilishly cute hoover of non-dog-approved food items that she is, but the last time was in Japan and it was so much easier then.

 

Well, it wasn’t  _easy_ exactly, but Hiroko’s parade of snacks and shoulder squeezes and Toshiya’s wild bonenkai stories had kept him from steeping too deeply in his thoughts.

 

Viktor sighs and combs his fingers through his hair—a nervous habit he’s never managed to break, even when his hairline started to suffer because of it. He readies himself for the short trek to the front desk to ask for the thirtieth time if they’ve heard anything new when the door flings open with a rush of freezing air and a scatter of snowflakes.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whips his head around till he locates his husband through the fog gathered on his lenses. His scarf is covering his mouth, his hair is damp with snow and matted against his forehead, and his nose is beet red and crusted around the nostrils. Viktor is so overcome with joy at the sight of him he goes weak in the knees.

 

His precarious state doesn’t matter, anyway, because Yuuri throws himself into his arms—tracking gray slush all across the freshly-mopped floors— and anchors him there with the smell of their home and the rhythm of his fingertips bleeding into Viktor’s back.

 

Viktor buries his face into Yuuri’s neck—dizzy with relief from the familiarity of the silhouette pieced against his—and cries and cries because he finally feels safe enough to do so.

 

Makkachin ends up being fine. Viktor and Yuuri decide she’s a cat-dog: blessed with nine lives. It becomes their own inside joke to buoy them against the harsh reality of life.

 

In that moment, though, Viktor doesn’t need cheap distractions, and Yuuri doesn’t try to provide them. They sit there for another brutal hour of waiting—fingers intertwined, Viktor’s head on Yuuri’s shoulder—and Viktor realizes somewhere deep inside, somewhere untouched by words, that even when the only shadow stretching ahead of him is his own, even when all empirical evidence suggests otherwise, Yuuri is there with him.

 

He’ll never truly be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [here](http://youremarvelous.tumblr.com/post/168733353243/oh-dear-how-about-head-on-shoulder-with-victuuri)


End file.
